


Neon[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Satya measures her breathing. She concentrates on the form she is holding and utilizes every last ounce of her strength of will to keep herself there underneath the tacky, lurid paint and the increasing heat of Sombra's gaze.





	Neon[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533017) by Anonymous. 



> Thank you to the Nonny that gave me permission to record their story! <3

cover art by me

Length: 04:36 [2.46 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13WwmLbhAu9jI7MsUjH0qhbsPRhAlnzUF)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jvv36tuk26u0x16/Neon%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
